


【他是龙AU】化龙

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 他是龙AU龙化芝诺斯，伊修嘉德背景





	【他是龙AU】化龙

【楔子】  
寒冬肆虐，恶龙横行，黑云压城，风啸苍空。

在暴雪降临之前，库尔扎斯高地上的人们从温暖的房间里走出来，从安全的城墙中走出来，聚集在一起，走向广阔的雪原上，穿过巍峨山林，走到即将陷入沉寂的河流前。

后方出现一群高挑的身影，肩上扛着一只崭新的独木舟，穿过拥挤人群，缓缓走到河岸边。人们自动分散在河边，在独木舟经过自己时从怀中掏出早已准备好的首饰，掷于船中。  
每掷进一个，首饰的主人便喃喃祈祷着，随着独木舟的缓慢前进，祈祷的声音低沉冗长，像失传的古老誓词，在河岸边蔓延开来。

人群中走出几个身着红衣的年长女人，中间架着一个瘦小又无助的少女。她们在人群前站定，将少女强制架上岸边的独木船，清洗罪恶的岩盐从少女上空洒下来，像雪一样落在她眉眼发梢。

那是今年的，龙的新娘。

低沉悲凉的祝祷词慢慢被唤龙的歌声覆盖，随着天空第一片雪花的下落，独木舟被骑士们用力推着送进了河流中。  
少女开始低低抽泣。一旦躺在这里，便再也没有后悔的余地，而作为龙的新娘，她的下场只有一个——死亡。  
走在一侧推着船只的骑士怜悯地看了她一眼——他有着和她一样鹅黄色的头发，软软的，像库尔扎斯少见的稀薄的阳光。他犹豫着伸出手，将少女额头上凌乱的发丝理平，离开时迟疑了一下，又凑过去，替她擦掉脸庞的泪水。  
穿着一身洁白盔甲的骑士有一张年轻的面孔，像她的哥哥。少女抬头看着骑士，心里的慌乱少了几分，于是她伸出手，抓住了正要收回的骑士的手。

龙就在这时出现，漆黑的身影从高空中俯冲而来，目标直指平静湖面上那只小小的、孤独的独木舟。

船上的少女第一眼便见到了龙的身影，当即无助地尖叫起来，抓着骑士的手愈发大力，让扶着船只的骑士一时间难以挣脱。

其他的人已经纷纷离开，河中只剩下不断尖叫着的少女和试图拉开她的白衣骑士。

龙越来越近，锋利的爪子伸向小船，然后爪子尖穿过骑士的铠甲与肩膀，抓起了独木舟。  
骑士闷哼一声，反手抓紧摇摇欲坠的小舟，试图保护好船只中不断哭泣的少女，然而还是慢了一步——就在龙飞起时，狭小的独木舟撑不住强而有力的爪子的力道，在高空中破碎开来，带着一身盛装的新娘，从空中坠落。

陆地上的人群陷入慌乱之中——百年来第一次遇到这种特殊情况，红衣祭祀已经早一步于人群，拎起裙子赶往新娘跌落的地方。而另一群穿着白色盔甲的骑士，仰头凝望天空，然后沿着龙飞行的方向，犹豫着是否要冲进荒凉无人的森林之中。  
那个被龙带走的年轻骑士，正是他们的首领。

“没有人知道龙的目的地，”骑士中一位年长者开了口，“此时前往，莫过于去送死。”  
“派士兵在这里留守，时刻观察附近有没有总长留下来的痕迹，其他人先随我回城禀报教皇。”

河岸再一次陷入寂静，这是一场未完成的祭祀。

【一】 囚禁与束缚

龙似乎不需要光明，他的洞穴里暗无天日，只有靠近洞口的几寸才勉强照进一丝黯淡月光。

他蜷缩在洞穴深处，巨大的身躯不知用什么方式挤在一起，头颅枕在尾巴上浅浅地睡着。它的身体环成一个圈，在没有鳞片保护着的腹部那里，静静地躺着一个瘦削的、白色的身影。

那是龙带回来的“新娘”。  
可惜人类与龙的体型差太大，过了这么久，龙依旧没有发现，它带回来的，是一个身材高瘦的男性。

等到月光从洞口消失，再等到初晨的阳光在洞外将大地唤醒，龙围着的那个人终于苏醒。  
起初只是一声难耐的呻吟，像重伤的幼兽呜咽。  
然后那人低垂着的头颅动了动，还没睁开眼睛便抬手捂住了右肩上深可见骨的伤口，龙的爪子贯穿了他的肩膀，直到他醒来，他的右手臂与肩膀都毫无知觉。

他的动静惊醒了匍匐而眠的龙。  
身边忽然一凉，然后是鳞片相互摩擦的咔嚓声响，男人还没睁眼就感受到灼热的龙息拍打在他身上的感觉，从头到脚，一点点被嗅着，仿佛在检查它的胜利品。  
确认了他还活着后，龙便满意地离开了洞穴。

躺在地上的精灵这才松了一口气，尝试着睁开了眼睛。  
肩膀上的伤口稍微拉扯一下又崩开了，精灵麻木地看了眼重新流血的伤口，左手捂住肩头的伤口，背靠着石头才把自己撑着站了起来。时间让他来不及处理伤口，他必须要在龙回来之前逃离这里。

精灵在岩石中跌跌撞撞地前行，他肩头未处理的伤口流着血，顺着他身上白色的铠甲流下来，一滴一滴落在风化了的石头上。

满目荒凉，石缝与骸骨之间有细小的青草冒出来，又被寒风裹着迅速枯萎。天黑之前，精灵只要能走出这座荒山，便能摆脱龙的栖息领地。  
可他忘了，肩头流下来的血滴，在雨水落下来之前，将一直指引着他的方向。

山脚下并非山上那么荒凉，有长青的树林，有化了的残雪，甚至在灌木丛中，精灵发现了一汪浅浅池塘。山脚下独特的避风位置使得这个池塘即使在寒冬也未结冰，精灵看到池塘时犹豫了一下，最终因为害怕被龙追上尽快离开了那里。

还没等他离开池塘多远，龙啸与狂风席卷而来。  
精灵敏锐地发觉到头顶天色暗了下来，也不顾得身上的酸痛，拔腿就往树林里跑。

龙的速度远比他想象的要快的多。

他只觉得背后一痛，像撞上了坚硬的岩石一样，胸口沉重得说不出话来，然后腰背被龙的爪子牢牢抓住，瘦削的精灵便被庞大的龙轻松抓了起来。

身体直直撞上水面，然后整个人被按着埋在水底，池水接二连三冲刷进肺部，争夺着寥寥无几的氧气。直到精灵在水下因为缺氧陷入昏迷，挣扎的手脚松软无力，龙才收起爪子，将水底的精灵拖了出来。

对于他的眷属物逃跑这件事，龙似乎异常愤怒。

遥远的皇城中，随着祭祀失败的消息的传播，城中人心惶惶，而被带走的苍穹骑士团总长，更成了贵族平情饭后的闲谈，相比较那个重伤的新娘，人们似乎更想知道，那位年轻俊朗的总骑士长现在是否还活着。

坐在上首的老人听完手下的禀告后，缓缓地睁开了眼睛，他的眼里有历经多年的沧桑，也有难以掩饰的惆怅——被带走的总骑士长正是他最为信任的副手，即便骑士团里还剩下十一人，可是没有人能够顶替泽菲兰的位置。  
但是他依然拒绝了副长去寻找泽菲兰的提议——他已经失去了一个骑士，不能再用剩下十一个人的性命去豪赌。  
虽然他拒绝了韦尔吉纳带领骑士团前往龙巢的提议，但是他却批准了神殿骑士团在祭祀场地附近搜寻的文书，于公于私，这个年迈的老人依旧痛心于此。

周身的暖意将昏迷的精灵唤醒，还没睁眼他就察觉到他现在浑身赤裸，身上只批了薄薄的毯子，像婴儿一样被人搂在怀里。最为尴尬的是，身后搂着他的人也是赤裸裸，又因为抱坐着的尴尬姿势，对方腿间沉睡着的性器顶在了他臀瓣上。

还不等他尴尬，抱着他的人敏锐地发现了他呼吸变慢的情况，揽在他腰上的手臂一松，抓住他的肩膀将他抓起来翻了个方向，让精灵跨坐在了他腿上。  
精灵看见了一个身材高大的男人，浅金色的长发许久未打理，凌乱地垂在他肩上，湛蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨，嘴角带着难以捉摸的笑意，静静地看着跨坐在他腿上的金发精灵。

男人的视线被精灵肩头的伤口吸引了注意力，伤口再一次被撕扯开来，尚未愈合好的伤口在薄薄的疤痕上裂开一道，涌出殷红的血。男人伸指沾了点精灵肩头的血，放在眼前端详了许久，最后伸舌舔了一口。  
这个举动在精灵眼里异常不适，他用尚能活动的左手拍开了男人第二次伸过来的手指——这个举动却惹恼了对方，男人抬眼瞥了他一眼，然后拽下精灵身上的毯子，把精灵压在了身下，一手按住精力胸膛，另一只手抱住他受了伤的肩膀，俯下头直接伸舌舔了上去。

湿热的软肉接触到精灵肩头的时候，精灵浑身一哆嗦，一脸嫌弃地想伸手推开身上的男人，男人只是用右手反握住他的手，将精灵的手按在头顶，舌尖依旧在肩膀上的伤口来回舔舐。精灵对这种身体的亲密接触异常的方案，即便他手被抓住了也在不断挣扎，直到男人的膝盖顶在他两腿之间，还在不断摩擦的时候，精灵这才全身僵硬，红着脸一动不敢动。

芝诺斯是第一次见到人类，在他年幼的时候，他的父亲曾多次和他讲述过人族与龙族之间的故事，最为吸引他的莫过于人族的新娘——每五年便有族内的龙带回来一只小巧的独木舟，舟上总是带着绫罗绸缎与金银珠宝，还有一个全身洁白的新娘。  
不过龙并不需要那些财宝，于是舟上的东西都被他们弃置在那里，只带走属于他们的新娘回了自己的龙巢。相比较人类，龙并不是很在乎新娘的生育能力，虽然他们的确会用人的体态与她们交合。

芝诺斯隐隐约约觉得他的“新娘”与他之前见到的那些新娘不太一样，不过他很满意，无论是“新娘”和他一样的发色、还是瘦削又紧实的身体——唯一不太满意的，大约是他太过于瘦了一些，全身上下都没什么肉——芝诺斯一边帮他处理伤口，脑中已经开始盘算怎么享用他的“新娘”。

抓着肩膀的手从精灵胸口一路下滑，抚摸过他胸口小巧的乳珠，然后又在薄薄的胸肌上揉了两下，再游走到他腰侧。  
男人的手宽大，正好揽住精灵瘦窄的腰，在腰上摸了一下之后便向下继续滑走，停在了精灵的臀瓣上。他似乎找到了满意的地方，手掌握在一边，像揉面一样不断揉捏着手里臀肉，抵在精灵双腿间的膝盖也在精灵身下来回抵弄。  
不过他一直没找到前辈们说的那个“进去的入口”，也并没有感觉到他们说的“腿间湿滑”，可身下性器已经硬的难受，无奈之下，他拉开了身下精灵的双腿，将灼热的性器抵在了精灵的臀缝里，再将精灵双腿并拢曲在胸前，试图用紧窄的臀缝抚慰硬挺的性器。

身下的精灵在他把性器顶在腿间时便脸色一白，然后疯狂地挣扎了起来，中途还夹杂着精灵的尖叫和斥责——看来精灵过于养尊处优，连辱骂的词汇都想不起来几个。  
不过在这没什么用，精灵再怎么挣扎力气都比男人小许多，更何况他还带着伤，于是只能被强迫着摆成一个屈辱的姿势，屁股迎向男人，灼热的性器就抵在自己臀缝中，烫得他浑身都在发抖。  
洞穴里一时间静谧无声，只有男人伏在精灵身上来回抽插时的粗喘声，时间变得异常漫长难熬，精灵受伤的手无力地垂在身侧，指甲缝里满是泥土。  
腿间被男人的性器来回摩擦到滚烫，到后面甚至有些痛，精灵闭上了眼，想逃避自己此刻的处境，可男人却不断舔吻着他颈侧，最后甚至顺着下巴舔上来，捉到他的嘴唇并凑了上去。终于有一股湿热粘稠的液体打在精灵腿间，他的酷刑终于结束，空气里满是腥气，伏在他身上的男人也松了一口气。

男人扯过精灵身上披着的那块毯子，拉开精灵的腿帮他擦干净腿间的精液，然后他站起身，把赤裸裸的精灵抗在肩头，走进了另一个洞穴。

在这个洞穴里堆满了绫罗绸缎与金银珠宝，精灵看到那些东西的时候明显愣了一下，那是他们以前祭祀时放在船上的，很明显这里是龙收集宝藏的地方。  
不等他反应过来龙与男人之间的关系，他便被男人放在了那堆绸缎上，金银丝线绣制的绸缎细腻柔软，即便是裹着赤裸的精灵也不会有什么问题。男人飞快地用那一堆丝绸把精灵裹成一个茧，最后在外面又用较长的绸带系起来，以此确保精灵不能挣扎出来。

在确保自己的“新娘”不会再逃跑后，芝诺斯才有时间考虑自己的疑惑，他还有一些东西不太清楚，为什么自己的“新娘”与之前他见到的那些不一样。  
看来还是要去问一问族里的长辈啊，他这么想，把怀里动弹不得的精灵放在那堆珠宝边后，他走出了洞穴，直接在洞外化成龙形，张开双翼飞向远方。

被捆在洞穴里动弹不得的精灵目瞪口呆，看着龙飞走的方向愣了许久，似乎又想到了什么一样，缓缓阖上了眼睛。

看来他是逃不出去了，那便要养精蓄锐，与龙一起相处的日子会很长很长。

【二】第一次

芝诺斯窝在浅浅的池塘里，尾巴一下又一下撩拨着水面。  
就在几个小时之前，他刚从前辈们那里得知，人类是有两种性别的，而他们往年带回来的都是女性，唯独今年的他，带回来了一个男性。  
原来男性是没有办法替他们孕育后代的。

芝诺斯蔫呆呆的，大尾巴哗啦一下从水里甩出来，带出来几条肥胖的鱼，在地上翻腾着。

另一边，被捆在山洞里动弹不得的泽菲兰觉得自己已经失去知觉了，他从被抓过来起就滴水未进，加上那条龙把他捆得太紧血液循环不畅……  
天黑之前，那条龙再不回来他就真的要死在这里了。

在他被饿死之前，芝诺斯终于回到了龙巢，带着两条已经死掉了的、僵硬着的鱼。似乎他也看出来泽菲兰状态不佳，伸手几下替他解开了带子，把他从那一堆堆的绫罗中扒出来，然后把硬成鱼干的死鱼丢到泽菲兰面前：“吃。”

泽菲兰颤抖着手，犹豫地戳了戳地上的两条鱼，脸上的嫌弃难掩。  
芝诺斯忽然想起来走之前的一个堂兄的嘱咐，他专门把自己拉到一边咬耳朵，告诉他人类的怪癖。  
看到精灵脸上的表情，他恍然大悟，抬脚把两条死鱼踢到了一边，伸手抓住了精灵的手臂。

“你干什么！”泽菲兰还在考虑这两条鱼怎么下嘴的时候，面前一闪，然后那两条连他都嫌弃的要死的鱼已经被面前高大的男人，或者说龙踢到了一边，在泥地里翻滚着，沾满尘土。然后他就被男人拽了起来，踉踉跄跄走向洞口。

“带你去抓活的。”芝诺斯还算好脾气，见精灵一脸不愿意，还好声好气的回答。  
“等一下！”虽然外面就是龙巢，也不会有什么人，但是一想到自己要赤身裸体地走出去，泽菲兰心里警铃大作，“衣服，把我的衣服给我！”

考虑到用人类的形态走过去太远，芝诺斯在精灵换好自己的衣服之后直接化成了龙形，抓着精灵直接飞了下去——这一次他巧妙的避开了精灵的肩膀，等到了池塘边把精灵放下来时，精灵身上也没受伤。

武器早在他逃跑的时候失落，泽菲兰从腰间抽出一把不过巴掌大的匕首，在岸边随手捡了一根树枝削尖，脱了身上的铠甲，挽起裤腿下了水。

精灵的腿长且直，淌在高度不到他膝弯的池水里，行走间带起一阵涟漪。  
泽菲兰在试图用简陋的工具单手抓住一条鱼，他试了很多次，都失败了，最后岸上的芝诺斯看不下去，走进池塘里接过他的树枝，替他叉住了一条。

然后他蹲在精灵旁边，看着精灵熟稔地处理鱼，再从衣缝里摸出打火石点火烤鱼，全程看得津津有味。  
芝诺斯在回去之前的确考虑过要不要直接把精灵吃了，再回去抓一个新娘回来。不过担心自己再抓回一个男性，尤其自己发情期迫近，加上抓回来的精灵长相的确对他胃口，芝诺斯在看到精灵赤脚站在水里后便打消了这个念头。

精灵坐在水边，拿着匕首在自己肩膀上比划，犹豫着怎么处理肩头快要化脓的伤口，忽然空出的手腕一紧，龙从他身后靠近，涉水而来，把他揽进自己怀里。

【未完无续】


End file.
